<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 15- Haunted House by wolfjc5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259999">Day 15- Haunted House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5'>wolfjc5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Natasha go into a local haunted house</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 15- Haunted House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Steve,” Natasha sat beside him on the couch. The tv was on low, playing some comedy. Steve turned his head and smiled at her. </p><p>	“Hey, how’s it going?” He lifted his arm and she slipped underneath, resting her head against his body. </p><p>	“Good. Did you enjoy your first day off?”, Natasha absentmindedly traced circles lightly up and down Steve’s arm. In return, he drew patterns with his fingers on her back. </p><p>	“Yeah. It was nice to just take a day and do nothing. Recharge.” Steve kissed the top of her head. </p><p>	Their attention turned to the tv. On it was a commercial for a local haunted house. The ad promised “frighteningly fun horrors”. “You ever been to one of those, Steve?”, Natasha looked up at him.</p><p>	“Can’t say that I have.” Steve watched as the commercial ended, showing the location of the haunted house. “But it looks like fun.” Steve eyed Natasha with a smile on his face. “Would you wanna go?”</p><p>	“Yeah, I think it’d be a lot of fun.” Natasha snuggled in closer to Steve. <br/>	“Tomorrow then?” Steve raised an eyebrow<br/>	“Tomorrow” Natasha kissed his neck as a promise.</p><p> </p><p>	The following night, the pair went out for dinner and then headed to the haunted house. The streetlights were on and the night sky was full of stars. There was a slight breeze rustling fallen leaves through the streets. A visible shiver went down Natasha’s spine. Steve glanced her way and smirked.</p><p>	“Scared, Nat?”, he teased her.</p><p>	“You wish”, Natasha smiled.</p><p>	They stepped up to a porch covered in cobwebs. A group of four teenagers were right ahead of them giggling and whispering to one another. Shrieks and screams echoed through the halls of the large house. Each room had its own theme. To their left, the room seemed to be a portal to Hell. The room was bathed in deep red. Blackened bones littered the walls and floor. One was chained to the wall with shackled. “Nothing scary so far.” Natasha said unimpressed.</p><p>	“Maybe it gets better?” Steve said hopefully. They turned the corner—</p><p>	“Blaaghhh!” A person in a demon costume jumped out at them. Natasha and Steve didn’t budge. They stifled a laugh, and moved to the next room. As they passed, the demon whispered to someone unseen. “Dude, I think that’s Captain America.”</p><p>	Steve and Natasha glanced at each other, shaking their heads with amusement.</p><p>	The next room was a makeshift lab. There was a gurney in the middle of the room with a woman screaming as a man with an chainsaw looked over her, cackling maniacally. The lights flickered, and machines beeped loudly. On the walls were body parts in jars illuminated by a greenish glow. The doctor turned his sights on Steve and Natasha. His eyes bugged out, and raised the chainsaw towards them. Behind them, someone yelled and reached out grimy blackened fingers. They grazed Natasha and she reacted in a flash. Her hand wrapped around the assailant’s and she twisted their arm behind their back. Before she knew it, the unsuspecting man yelped.”Ah what the hell, man” </p><p>	Natasha came to her senses and let the man go. “Sorry about that, dude.”</p><p>	The man massaged his arm, and then looked at Natasha’s face. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. “Holy sh—” he stepped back and and his eyes went from Natasha to Steve, and back again. “You’re- you’re them!” He stammered. </p><p>	“Shh shh. Yeah, it’s...us” Steve whispered. “Do you think you could keep it to yourself until we get through? We’re kind of on a date here, man.” Steve gave the other man a pleading smile.</p><p>	“Uh, yeah. ‘Course sir. Anything for you, Captain. And you, Widow,” he turned toward Natasha, “I gotta say: you are so badass! My little sister loves you! She’s never gonna believe I met you.” </p><p>	Steve held out his hand. The man shook it eagerly. “Have a good night, man.” As the exited the room, they heard the man whisper to himself, “What just happened?”</p><p>	They went through the rest of the house, laughing at the “scary gags” and jump scares. At one point, Natasha slipped her arm through Steve’s as they walked from room to room. When they left through the front door, they heard someone yell from the inside, “Are you fricken serious, Carl?!” and “When?!” Steve turned back to the house, Natasha still on his arm, giving a salute towards the window. There was a small gathering of people in costumes huddled together peering out at them. </p><p>	One of the ghouls yelled out, “Romanogers forever!”</p><p>	Steve and Natasha left the haunted house behind them, hands still intertwined. They headed home in the quiet darkness. “What was it that person called out at us?”, Steve asked.</p><p>	“Romanogers”, Natasha answered. “It’s called a ship name.” </p><p>	“‘Ship name’? What’s that?”</p><p>	“It’s when people think two should be together. It’s short for ‘relationship’”, Natasha clarified.</p><p>	“So people we don’t know ‘ship’ us together?”</p><p>	“Apparently” Natasha laughed. </p><p>	“Well it makes sense. We are pretty great together.” Steve smiled at her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>